Unchain Me Sister
by ImaginaryMoonlight
Summary: *SEQUEL TO CRY LITTLE SISTER* After 2 months in prison, Jonathan escapes and returns for Clary. Prepared to go to any lengths to make his sister love him, how much will Clary be able to take? AU. Sequel. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_**Here it is, finally! The sequel to Cry Little Sister! If you haven't read the first story, do so before you read this, or it won't make any sense. I hope you all enoy the sequel, and that it lives up to the popularity of the first story.**_

* * *

Clary looked at herself in the mirror, her school uniform feeling foreign on her. After 2 months of staying away from school, she had decided to return, knowing full well she couldn't hide forever. Her parents kept telling her she had nothing to be ashamed of, but deep down Clary knew that the guilt she felt of giving in to her brother's sick desires would never go away. Jonathan had stolen her virginity, and seduced her into almost forgiving him for every sick act he had performed on her. She shuddered at the memory of his lips against hers, his body pressed against her and the idea that he claimed she belonged to him.

But Jace was different. He didn't turn from her in disgust at what had happened to her, but instead chose to remain by her side, helping her through her torment and providing her with love and comfort like nothing she had ever known. She felt safe with him, a feeling she had never known with Jonathan. Jace supported her decision in returning to school, promising he would be there for her every step of the way. In fact, he was driving her to school today, and Clary was waiting for him to arrive. He should be there any minute.

With a deep sigh, Clary walked out of her room. She glanced down the corridor to where Jonathan's room was, door shut tightly. The room had remained closed off ever since Jonathan had been arrested, as if closing the door would make it seem like it didn't exist, like Jonathan didn't exist. If only it were that simple. Clary turned away from the door and walked downstairs, picking up her school bag on the way. She walked into the lounge where Valentine and Jocelyn were sat in their chairs, hands clasped together tightly. She knew they were worried about her, worried that she was returning to school too early. Ever since they found out what Clary had been through, they both tried to be home as much as they could, wanting to support Clary in any way. While Clary appreciated what they were doing for her, she was feeling quite smothered. She could barely have five minutes to herself anymore without her parents, her friends or Jace checking up on her.

When she made her presence known in the room, her parents stood up and turned to face her, their expressions a mix of sympathy and worry. Clary walked over, and she was quickly embraced in their arms.

"You know you don't have to do this, Clary. Only if you're absolutely ready to go back," Jocelyn told Clary, her voice thick with unshed tears.

"I know, Mum. But I can't stay off forever, I have to go back sometime. I'm ready, I promise," Clary reassured her mother. She didn't feel completely ready to return, but she knew she couldn't keep putting it off. It was better to get it out of the way as soon as possible.

"You're so brave, Clary," Valentine murmured, kissing the top of his daughters head. In the beginning, it had been hard for Valentine and Jocelyn to comprehend exactly what Jonathan had done to Clary. They couldn't imagine that their perfect son could ever harm their daughter in such a way that scarred her for life. But they never judged or condemned Clary, and they tried their best to support her no matter what.

A knock at the door interuppted the family, and Jocelyn broke away to answer it. Valentine smiled at Clary in a reassuring manner, and Clary weakly smiled back. Jocelyn walked back into the lounge with Jace following behind. Clary smiled when she saw him and quickly walked over to him, and Jace pulled Clary into a hug, his face buried in her crimson curls.

"Are you ready?" Jace asked, his voice soft. Clary nodded against him, and then stepped away to grab her bag once again. Valentine and Jocelyn thanked Jace for helping Clary through everything, before saying goodbye to Clary, wishing her luck on her first day back. After saying her own goodbyes, she walked out the front door holding her boyfriend's hand. They walked to Jace's car and got in. The reality of the situation was beginning to kick in, and suddenly Clary felt incredibly nervous at the idea of going back to school. What would people say? Sensing her discomfort, Jace reached across to grab Clary's shaking hand.

"If you're not ready to go back, don't force yourself. I don't want you to feel frightened," Jace said, his golden eyes filled with concern. Clary smiled at him before leaning over to passionately kiss him, a gesture which Jace quickly returned. Breaking their kiss, Clary once again smiled.

"I'm ready, Jace. I have to do this," Clary replied in a low voice. Jace softly smiled at her, brushing his fingers across her cheek.

"I love you, Clary Morgenstern," He said.

"I love you, Jace Herondale," She said.


	2. Chapter 2

Jace and Clary pulled up at school, and Clary gazed out at the school grounds that she had been absent from for 2 months. It felt strange to be back, and she hoped that she could settle in again quickly. But considering everyone knew what had happened to her, she figured it wouldn't be that easy. She wondered what people thought of her, whether they pitied her for what she had gone through, or whether they judged her and thought she had wanted it just as much as Jonathan. She shuddered at the latter, hoping that people didn't think that about her. Noticing her shudder, Jace clasped her hand in his.

"You can do this, Clary. You're strong, and I'm always here if you need me," Jace reassured her, smiling at her with his lopsided grin that never failed to bring about butterflies in Clary's stomach and make her weak in the knees. She smiled back at Jace and reached across to kiss him, pouring her love into the simple gesture. When the kiss ended, they both got out of the car. The second Clary got out, she could feel everyone watching her. People's conversations became practically non existent as they stared at the red-headed teen who had been through hell. Clary set her jaw in determination and walked hand in hand with Jace into school, ignoring the whispers and stares that were directed to her. Jace glared daggers at anyone who looked at Clary in a judging manner rather than a sympathetic one, and those who were victim to his stares quickly looked away, their heads bowed in shame.

They walked into their class, where once again all eyes were on her. At the back of the class were Simon, Izzy, Magnus and Alec, who were all looking at Clary in pride. Telling them what had happened was one of the hardest things Clary had ever done. Simon had been holding back tears while at the same time clenching his fists in anger, Izzy had burst into tears, Magnus had stared at the ground with tears in his eyes, and Alec looked like he wanted to throw up. There had never been any shortage of visits from them all in Clary's absence, all of them wanting to support Clary through her break. Jace and Clary walked over to them now, and Clary was quickly smothered in hugs from all of them, the longest ones from Simon and Izzy. Then Professor Starkweather came in the room and ordered everyone to take their seats. When his eyes landed on Clary his smiled at her comfortingly and told her it was good to have her back. Clary nodded in reply and pulled out her textbook, hoping the day would go by quickly.

* * *

Clary yawned slightly as she made her way to her locker. Third period had just finished, and she was going to put her books away so she could get lunch. So far, the lessons had been torture. No matter where she was in a classroom, she could always feel people watching her, making it hard for her to focus on the task at hand. She would love to know what people thought of her, yet at the same time she never wanted to find out. Luckily, no one as of yet had actually tried speaking to her.

"Clary!" A high pitched voice called from the other end of the hall. Clary internally groaned. Spoke too soon. She whirled around to see who was calling her, and was greatly surprised when she saw Kaelie running towards her, determination obvious on her flawless skin. Clary frowned. Why would Kaelie want to speak to her?

"Kaelie?" Clary asked, puzzled by the tall girls sudden disappearance.

"Can I talk to you?" Kaelie asked nervously, picking at the skin around her manicured nails. Clary blinked in confusion.

"Uh, sure," Clary replied, indicating for the blonde girl to say what she wanted to say.

"I am so, so sorry about what Jonathan did to you. If I had any idea that he was hurting you like that, I never would have been so harsh to you," Kaelie admitted, her voice mournful.

"You didn't know?" Clary said in surprise. Kaelie looked slightly offended.

"Of course not! There's no way I would have stuck around with him if I knew what he was really like. The only times he really talked about you was when he was pissed off that you were seeing Jace. I just assumed it was typical protective big brother behaviour, but when I heard what he had done, I knew it was just plain jealousy. I can't believe I let him use me like that. But this isn't about me. Clary, I am so sorry for the way I treated you. Can you forgive me?" Kaelie said, desperately wanting Clary to know how sorry she was for everything that had happened to her.

"Of course I forgive you, Kaelie." Clary said truthfully. She had never heard Kaelie sound so honest and open before. Kaelie breathed out in relief, and quickly embraced Clary in a hug, something the red head hadn't been anticipating, but quickly reciporated.

"Thank you so much, Clary. I know you have your friends and your boyfriend, but if you ever wanna talk, I'm here if you need me," Kaelie told Clary, smiling brightly. Clary nodded in response, and Kaelie said goodbye and walked further down the hall to her locker. Clary felt a sense of happiness that a girl she had thought to be the biggest bitch on the planet had apologized to her about something so small. It felt strange talking about Jonathan with someone who had been close to him, rather than her friends or Jace. Clary quickly put away her books in her locker and then walked to the cafeteria, not seeing Sebastian who was watching her from the other end of the hall, a slight smirk on his face.

* * *

 _ **This chapter is for the guest who said it was their birthday and wanted a chapter for it. So here you go, happy birthday!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_I am so sorry for the late update guys! I've started college now, and it's literally eating up all my free time. I really want to put my effort into this story, considering how many people loved the first story and asked for a sequel. Don't expect regular updates with this story, but do keep an eye out for new chapters, and I hope you all continue reading this story!_

* * *

Clary waited anxiously by Jace's car, biting at the skin around her fingers. The day had gone by so slow, and Clary was glad it was finally over. All day long she had felt the stares of her fellow students watching her in her classes, their minds trying to wrap around exactly what she had gone through. Of course none of them would ever understand, not even Jace. This was something she had to personally deal with all by herself, something she would have to live with for the rest of her life. Nothing would ever wash away the memories that were burned into her mind, that gave her nightmares almost every night. Nothing.

Clary saw a flash of blonde across the car park, and looked up to see Jace walking towards her, a smile on his face and worry in his eyes. When Clary smiled back at him, his grin grew wider and he picked up the pace to reach her. He opened up his arms and Clary willingly stepped into his embrace, welcoming his comforting warmth.

"You okay?" Jace asked, his voice muffled in Clary's hair. Clary nodded in reply, nuzzling into her boyfriend's chest. Nothing could replace this feeling. The feeling of feeling utterly loved and safe in the arms of someone you care about greatly.

"How was your day?" Jace questioned, wanting to know if Clary had been comfortable on her first day back at school after so long.

"It wasn't too bad, it just seemed to drag on too long. I'll just be glad to get home," Clary replied, desperately wanting to get out of school. Appearing to get the hint, Jace let go of Clary and walked to his car, opening the passenger door for her. Smiling in appreciation, Clary climbed in, and then Jace closed her door and walked round to his side, opening the door and climbing in. He put the keys in the ignition and then started the car, while Clary got comfortable in her sleep. But she froze when she looked in the side mirror, for in the distance, watching her and Jace leave the school, was Sebastian. She felt her breath catch in her throat as she looked at her brother's best friend watch her leave. A cold, unpleasant feeling spread through her body and she bunched down in her seat, wanting to be anywhere but there.

* * *

Jace's car pulled up outside Clary's house. He half expected her to get straight out, but when he turned to look at her, she was staring off into space, a forlorn expression etched on to her beautiful features. Jace reached across to hold her hand, and Clary jumped when he touched her, obviously too far lost in her own mind to notice her surroundings.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jace asked in concern, linking his fingers together with Clary's. Jace knew that Clary kept a lot of her problems to herself, but was determined to break down her walls. He would not let her suffer alone.

"It just brought back a lot of memories, being back at school today. Seeing everyone I hadn't seen in months just staring at me in pity, not knowing what they were thinking of me was hard. I wish I could just change the past, get rid of everything I went through. I hate this feeling so much, Jace," Clary admitted, trying her hardest not to get choked up at telling Jace how she felt.

"Clary, I can't possibly understand what you're going through, but you were so brave in coming back to school today. That took a lot of courage, and it proves just how strong you are. Who cares what everyone else thinks when you have me, Simon, Izzy, Alec and Magnus to support you? We all love you, and while nothing can change what happened to you, you know that you can talk to me, your friends and your parents about it. Baby, I love you so much," Jace comforted Clary, giving her his full undivided attention and love, making sure she knew that she wasn't alone through this. Tears filled up Clary's eyes and she leaned across to passionately kiss her boyfriend.

"I love you so much, Jace." Clary replied tearfully, unable to say anything else. Jace smiled down at her in adoration.

"Are you staying for dinner tonight?" Clary asked.

"I wish I could, but my aunt and uncle are coming down tonight, and we're having a family meal. I'll pick you up for school tomorrow though," Jace said. Clary nodded in understanding, and said her goodbyes to Jace. She then climbed out of his car and watched him drive off, waving as he went. Once he had driven off, Clary went into her house. She half expected her parents to be at work, but when she walked into the kitchen she found them both sat at the breakfast bar drinking coffee. Sensing another presence in the room, they both turned around and when they saw Clary in the doorway, they stood up immediately and walked towards her, pulling her into an embrace.

"Hey sweetheart, how was school today?" Jocelyn asked, basically suffocating Clary in her hug.

"It was fine, Mum. I'm just glad to be home," Clary replied, trying to breathe in air, which was becoming a chore. "What are you guys doing home?"

"We wanted to be home when you got back, so we took the day off," Valentine told her, stepping back slightly from Clary to give her some space, which Clary appreciated.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that," she said. Her parents presence was stifling her a bit, so she excused herself to her room. They accepted it, so Clary left to go to her room. She made her way up the stairs, but for some reason she paused before entering her room, and looked down the hall to Jonathan's room. A strange feeling came over her, and she found her feet leading her towards his room. She stopped outside his door, and taking a deep breath grabbed the handle and pushed open the door. The room was cold, dark and everything was coated in a thin layer of dust, having been abandoned for so long. No one in the house had been in there since Jonathan had been jailed. Once or twice Clary had caught her mum looking at the door, an unreadable expression on her face before she had turned away and carried on down the hall. Clary had been abused in this room so many times. She had even had her virginity stolen from her in this room. Looking around, Clary noticed that all the pictures were still in place, and quite a few of them were of Jonathan and Clary, at different stages in their lives. Birthdays, holidays, trips out. Clary's head sank in sadness. When had that nice, sweet caring brother been replaced by an abusive, obsessive monster?

Part of Clary pitied Jonathan, thinking about him locked up all alone in a cold, dismal cell, and the sadness he had felt when he had almost killed her. But the majority of her hoped that he rotted in his cell, that he would suffer every day for the rest of his life like she would. Taking one last look around the room, Clary backed out and shut the door, putting the memories of Jonathan once again in the darkness, where they belonged.

* * *

Clary led in her bed, her eyes fixed on the darkness, impatiently waiting for sleep to claim her. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get her mind of Jonathan. What he was doing now, if he still lusted for her, what he would do when he got out of prision. She shuddered at the last thought, praying that he wouldn't come after her. Her life would be a living hell the day he gets let out, every waking moment spent looking over her shoulder to check if he was chasing her. But she would try to remain strong through it all. After all, there was nothing else she could do. Feeling her eyes grow heavy, Clary slowly began to drift off, unaware of the dark figure that was watching her through her window.


	4. Chapter 4

_Guys, I am seriously so sorry for not updating. I have had zero time to write the next chapter for this story, even though I've had a plan for it for ages! Oh, and to the guests who reviewed having a go at me for not updating; I do have a life you know. I have a social life, college and work, and I cannot drop all of that just to update fanfiction. My life does not revolve around writing chapter after chapter. Some writers haven't updated their stories in years! I will NOT abandon this story, because I know how many people wanted it and I do not want to let them down. However, I will not update this story as regularly as I did with Cry Little Sister. So bear in mind that even though it will take me a while to post more chapters, I will not leave the story unfinished._

* * *

Clary gasped as she woke up, her mind still recovering from the nightmare she had just awoken from. It was a horrific inescapable prison in which Jonathan was tormenting her, swearing that she would always belong to him. It was hell.

Upon calming down, Clary realised she wasn't alone in her room. She slowly turned her head to the side, and saw a dark figure sat at the end of her bed. She made a move to scream, but the shadow quickly moved so they were hovering over her, one of their hands covering her mouth, the other pinning her in place. As the person was now closer to her, Clary could see who the intruder was, and was shocked to discover it was Sebastian. Clary was puzzled. Why had her brother's best friend broken into her room? Sebastian smirked at her, his face one of sadistic pleasure.

"Surprised to see me, Clary? You should have known I'd still be in your life even after you betrayed your brother," Sebastian said in a low voice, keeping his face close to Clary's, who was now dumbstruck. How dare Sebastian tell her that she had betrayed Jonathan? He was the one who had emotionally, physically and sexually abused her, yet SHE was the bad guy? She began to struggle underneath Sebastian, who tightened his grip on her in return, halting her motions.

"Jonathan told me everything, told me how much he loved you, and that you were willing to give him a chance. And what did you do? Get him thrown in jail. You're a heartless bitch, Clarissa Morgenstern. He trusted you. And you betrayed him. So you know he's not gonna be too happy when he sees you again." Sebastian said, and Clary practically stopped breathing. See her again? Jonathan was locked up in prison, there was no way he could get to her! Sebastian noticed her shock and his grin grew wider.

"Did I not tell you Clary? Jonathan's getting out of jail tonight. Turns out one of the police officers is _very_ easy to persuade, with the right amount of money. And he just can't wait to see his little sister again. You're gonna come with me Clary, I'm taking you to Jonathan. And if you dare fucking try anything, if you scream for help, the next person who comes in this room is coming face to face with this," Sebastian threatened, and pulled a gun out of his pocket, shocking Clary to her very core. She felt as helpless now as she did when Jonathan was abusing her. If she tried to get away, she could lose her mother and her father. She would not be responsible for the death of one of the people she loved most in the world. She found herself nodding her head, sealing her fate. Sebastian smiled down at her.

"Good girl. Now I'm gonna take my hand off your mouth, but you know what will happen if you scream," He said, before slowly removing his hand, testing to see if Clary would indeed scream. When she stayed silent, he seemed pleased, and stood up off the bed.

"Where are you taking me?" Clary tearfully asked, her fear showing through her features.

"Somewhere you won't be found," Sebastian told her, before walking over to her window and pushing it open. Clary hated herself, wishing she had locked her windows before she had gone to bed. Maybe if she had she wouldn't be in this situation right now. Sebastian pointed the gun towards her, and gestured for her to go to the window. Knowing she didn't have any choice, Clary obeyed, making her way over to the window, and climbing out of it on to the ledge below when Sebastian ordered her to. He climbed out shortly after, and then jumped off the ledge, indicating for Clary to do the same. Once they were both down on the ground, Sebastian grabbed Clary's wrist and dragged her to a white van that was parked by the house. Opening up the doors, he forced Clary inside and followed her in, and began to bind her legs and arms together with rope, and then telling her to lie down on the blankets that were set down on the floor. She did what she was told, and Sebastian got out of the van, slamming the doors shut behind him, plunging Clary into darkness.

The fear that she was feeling was overwhelming. She had been kidnapped by her brother's best friend, and was now being taken to somewhere where no one would find her, and being put back in the clutches of her deranged, sadistic psychopathic brother. How would she get out of this?

* * *

 _Sorry that the chapter's not that long or descriptive, I literally just wanted to get the chapter up so I could prove to impatient reviewers AND devoted fans that I haven't abandoned this story. I don't know how long the wait for the next chapter will be, but don't have a go at me if it takes a while._


	5. Chapter 5

Due to being in complete darkness, and the fact that she had been asleep before all this had happened, despite her overwhelming fear of the unknown, Clary drifted off to sleep in the back of Sebastian's van, sleep temporarily taking her away from all the pain and the fear she was experiencing at that moment in time. She had no idea what Sebastian would do to her, or what Jonathan would do once he had her back.

Clary woke up when she felt the van grind to a halt, and Sebastian opening the front door and slamming it shut. Before he opened up the back doors, Clary quickly shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep, not wanting to face Sebastian. The doors opened, and she heard Sebastian climb into the van, and grunt in annoyance when he thought she was asleep. Grabbing her by her ankles, he dragged her to the doors, and then picked her up and flung her over his shoulder, shutting the doors behind him, and then walking forward. Knowing that Sebastian couldn't see her face, Clary opened her eyes to look at her surroundings. The van was parked at the end of a long driveway that Clary couldn't see the beginning of, and the land looked like a huge garden, decorated with trees and flowers. It felt like she was in the middle of nowhere, where the hell was she? She heard Sebastian pull a set of keys out of his pocket, and unlock the door to a building that Clary couldn't see. Stepping inside, Clary saw that she was in an enormous living room, everything decorated classy and modern. This place must cost a fortune.

Sebastian kept walking through the house until he reached a grand staircase, which he then ascended, with Clary still thrown on his shoulder. Once he reached the top, he turned right and ventured down a hallway until he came to a door at the end, then he opened the door and walked in. His hands moved up to Clary's hips quicker than she could anticipate and he promptly threw her down onto a king size bed. Once she was on the bed, Sebastian climbed on top of her.

"Nice nap?" He sneered, pinning her bound wrists above her head. Clary glared at him with all the hatred she could summon.

"Where am I, Sebastian?" She demanded, while trying to break her wrists free from Sebastian's hold. It wouldn't do her any good if she did though, as her ankles were still tied together anyway. Sebastian paid no attention to her struggles.

"My family's summer house. They haven't used it in years, I knew it would be the perfect place to hide you. And it's pretty far out, so good luck trying to escape, sweetheart," Sebastian boasted, rising from the bed momentarily to open a drawer next to the bed, and pull out a knife. Clary's eyes widened at the sight of the blade, but Sebastian just used it to cut away the rope holding her hands and ankles together. Then he put the knife away again.

"Please just let me go, Sebastian. I don't want to go through this again, please, please, don't let Jon hurt me again," Clary begged, hating how weak she sounded but she was just so afraid of what could happen to her. But Sebastian merely smiled and shook his head.

"Why would I do that? Jon said I could have a reward for doing this for him, and I think I know what I want my reward to be," He said, before crushing his lips to hers, and pinning her wrists above her head again. Clary screamed against his mouth and tried desperately to get away, but Sebastian was much stronger than she was. Her mind was flashing back to the first time Jonathan had forced himself upon her, the same exact fear was running through her mind right now.

Sebastian, now only using one hand to hold Clary's in place, trailed the other hand down Clary's side, and rested at the waistband of her pyjama trousers. Playing with the drawstring momentarily, he quickly began to drag the trousers down Clary's legs, leaving her bottom half absolutely bare. Tears were streaming from Clary's eyes now, as she was fighting to break free from Sebastian's hold. Running his fingers along the inside of Clary's thigh until he reached her clit, Sebastian broke the kiss he was forcing on Clary and sat up, straddling her thighs and ripping her shirt from her, his own following shortly after. Then he unzipped his trousers and quickly pushed them down his legs. Clary could see his bulging erection through his boxers, and had to stop herself from being sick. How was this happening to her again?

"Please don't," Clary begged quietly, her eyes tightly shut as if she could block out what was happening to her. She heard Sebastian chuckle, and then felt him reach over to the bedside, and then she heard a crackle of foil, a packet being ripped open. She shuddered, knowing what was coming next. Suddenly, Sebastian climbed off of her, and grabbed her hips and turned her over, so her back was facing him. He then raised her hips up in the air and grasped hold of them. Clary fought against his grip, but to no avail. Sebastian merely held tight, and swiftly plunged into her. Clary gasped at the force of his entry, and the feeling of having Sebastian inside her at such a different angle than the one she was used to. She heard Sebastian let out a deep groan, as he felt himself buried deep inside her. He then began thrusting his hips back and forth, not being gentle at all, and Clary let out whimpers of pain, and hesitantly, moans of pleasure. She hated her body for betraying her, but the angle at which Sebastian was pounding into her at filled her to the brim, brushing against a spot inside her that brought pleasure every time Sebastian thrusted into her. But he was being so rough with her that the pain was greater than the pleasure. Still, Sebastian carried on, grunting in pleasure with every thrust, sweating building up on his toned body. Eventually, his movements became choppy and uneven, and he arched his back as his orgasm came to fruition, letting out a groan of pleasure as he collapsed against Clary's shaking body. Sebastian led on top of Clary for a few short moments, getting his breath back before removing himself from Clary and lying down next to her.

Clary rolled to the side, her back to Sebastian as she tried to recover from what she had just been through. This all seemed like a horrific nightmare that she couldn't wake up from. What was Sebastian gaining from all this? How could he do this to her? Surely Jonathan wasn't up for sharing Clary? She was brought out of her thoughts when Sebastian rolled over, laid his arm over her waist and pressed a kiss to her head.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," He whispered, pressing kisses down the side of her face. Clary felt bile rise up in her throat. She was about to give a retort when she heard a beeping sound, like a phone. Sebastian sat up and grabbed his trousers, and pulled out his phone. He grinned when he saw the message on screen, and turned to face Clary. "Jonathan's here,"

Clary felt her heart seize up in her chest. Her brother, the man who had abused her, raped her, stabbed her, the man who she got arrested, was downstairs right now, waiting to do God knows what to her. She knew whatever it was would be far worse than last time, because now Jonathan had a reason to hate her. Meaning he wouldn't twist his actions into making Clary believe that what he was doing was out of love, he would want to hurt her. She hoped and prayed that Jace and her family would find her soon, as she had no idea how long she would be able to stand it for.

Sebastian was busy throwing his clothes back on, and he told Clary to put her own clothes back on as well. Not wanting to stay naked anymore, Clary obeyed, standing on shaky legs and putting her pyjamas back on. Once they were both dressed, Sebastian opened up the bedroom door, but before walking out, he grabbed Clary's arm and hissed into her ear, "If you tell Jonathan about this, I'll make you suffer." Clary was shocked. So Sebastian wasn't allowed to use Clary like Jonathan did. But he had done it anyway. He grabbed Clary and dragged her down the hallway to the stairs, and they descended them together. The entire house was pitch black, Clary could barely see an inch in front of her nose. They walked into the lounge and stopped in the middle of the room, and Clary could see a figure stood by the front door. Suddenly the lights were turned on, and Clary stopped breathing when she laid eyes on the person stood by the door.

"Hello Clarissa," Jonathan said.


End file.
